stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
FANG
The FANG, or the Fearsome Army of Nasty Geniuses, was an evil organization that apparently consisted of Attila the Atrocious, Crool Dasta, Tonka the mammoth, and King Albu. The FANG only appeared in Revenge of the FANG, and they kidnapped Dutch and Blink at their holiday resort on Asteroid Beta. The havoc was discovered by Teggs, who also discovered a threatening message from the group that ordered him to meet the FANG at their HQ in a planet called Tartara. At Tartara, the FANG used the two kidnapped astrosaurs to force Teggs to steal the only copy of a substance called Mega-Spray Y from SSSS-One, a secret space station owned by the DSS. The FANG had cracked into DSS communications, so they easily found out about it. They placed an exploding bug on Teggs so that he wouldn't tell the DSS about their existence and threatened to kill Blink and Dutch if he didn't return. After Teggs had taken the Mega-Spray Y, Tonka joined him on the mammoth's ship. The [[DSS Herbivore|DSS Herbivore]], Damona's ship, ordered them to surrender. Tonka obliged, but told Teggs that he was only pretending to give up to let the crew's guard down. The Stegosaurus tackled him, but Tonka abandoned ship while Teggs was captured by Damona. He discovered that the bug was broken and posed no threat, so he revealed the existence of the FANG to her and they came up with a plan. Meanwhile, a badly damaged Tonka attacked [[the Sauropod|the DSS Sauropod]] and accidentally revealed that Attila was involved and confirmed that they had blackmailed Teggs into becoming a thief. Teggs would return to Tartara, hand over the Mega-Spray Y, and leave-then Damona would enter their hideout and arrest the four FANG members. However, Attila quickly realized that the "Mega-Spray Y" was really water. He showed Teggs a video that showed that Tonka had apparently taken over the Sauropod and captured Damona. Teggs, however, pulled a ray gun on King Albu and Dasta, telling them to call off Tonka or he'd shoot! Dasta and Albu shrugged it off, told him that they couldn't be killed, and then revealed themselves as dino-droids, created by Attila to disorient Teggs. Attila proceeded to set both robots on Teggs, Blink, and Dutch. He also let in ten of his previous models for Tonka and Dasta. Arx, Iggy, Gipsy, and Damona joined in, and revealed that the Tonka-droid hadn't captured them at all! They had rewired him to be on their side and secretly jammed the real Mega-Spray Y into his trunk. They used the spray to melt all twelve dino-droids, but Attila tried to run off. He slipped on a blob of spray, was captured, and that was the end of the FANG. Trivia *Attila did not have Draxie with him and Dasta was unaccompanied by Ardul. This may be explained by the fact that Attila was held in a different prison or simply didn't care about his ex-partner in crime. As for Dasta, he was a mechanical copy and Attila may not have known about Ardul at the time. *Attila originally planned to include General Loki as a member of the FANG, but was forced to replace him with King Albu due to the absence of correctly coloured paint. *Because the Albu-droid was unable to remember his counterpart's own death, it is feasible that Attila could not replicate the real Albu's memories and instead fed the droids with basic information on who they were supposed to be and how to act. *Despite the group's name (Fearsome Army of Nasty Geniuses), Attila and Dasta are the only members who are explicitly regarded as genius material. Category:Astrosaurs Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:AOTMs